Saving Us
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Will and Cassandra are trapped as slaves in the Oberjarl's palace. For the past 10 years they have known nothing but misery and each other. Now a select group of Araluen's go to the Oberjarl to offer a peace treaty. They are hurt on the way. That is when they come face to face with two people they though was lost forever Cassandra and Will…
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Will and Cassandra are trapped as slaves in the Oberjarl's palace. For the past 10 years they have known nothing but misery and each other. Now a select group of Araluen's go to the Oberjarl to offer a peace treaty. They are hurt on the way. That is when they come face to face with two people they though was lost forever Cassandra and Will…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

Evanlyn/Cassandra had been a slave for 10 years. She had to learn quickly to adapt. That doesn't mean she hadn't got punished she had a number of times. Will had the worst of it. They both kept each other together.

Evanlyn was scrubbing the kitchen floor. When she hears a man yell for her.

"GIRL!"

"Yes my Lord?" Evanlyn asks bowing to the man

"Get upstairs. We have guests. So I want the rooms spotless. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes my Lord", Evanlyn says filling a bucket of water and grabbing some cloths.

Evanlyn walks up the stairs and sees the room it was quite dirty. She doesn't complain she just gets to work clearing the floors and putting new blankets on the beds. Once she was sure the room was clean to the standards of the Oberjarl. She heads back to the kitchen her head down.

"Who do you think is coming?" another slave asks

"It is not our place to think", Evanlyn says quietly

"Why?" the new slave asks

"We are slaves. Just do as your told and you won't get punished", Evanlyn says moving to the sink to wash out the blankets she took from the room upstairs

"That is just stupid", the girl says

"You what did you say?" a man asks

Evanlyn sighs quietly 'Here we go again' she thinks

"This is stupid we should not be serving all of you. Your our a bunch of bandits", the girl spits

"We will teach you a lesson girl on respect", the man says grabbing the girl by the hair and dragging her outside

A few minutes later you can hear the sound of the whip. Evanlyn didn't think about it she just kept on working. She worked as the whipping went on outside. Soon the girl was thrown back into the kitchen.

"GET BACK TO WORK", the man says leaving the sobbing girl

Evanlyn looks up and mummers, "There is no escaping punishment or being slaves"

"Really?" the girl asks sobbing

"Yes. No one is going to rescue us. I have been here for a while. No help is coming", Evanlyn says putting down the blankets and taking out some sheets of cloth

Evanlyn cleans the wounds on the girls back and puts the strips of cloth on them.

"I am Vila", the girl says

"Evanlyn. But you can call me Evie. Just keep your head down and do what you are told. Best way to avoid punishment", Evanlyn says getting up and helping Vila up

"I don't know if I can do this", Vila says

"We don't have a chose. Now help me with dinner. Your still expected to work after being punished", Evanlyn says

"What will happen to my husband?" Vila asks

"My boyfriend Will will look out for him. Just keep working", Evanlyn says

"Have you got the brand?" Vila asks

"Will and I were some of the first to get it. So don't try and escape. They will find you. And you will be in more trouble", Evanlyn says

They work together Evanlyn not knowing some familiar faces were on the way…

* * *

Will was piling wood and sees a new slave being tossed in. Will sighs they seem to be getting more slaves all the time.

"I don't belong here. Let me and my wife go!" the man says

"Get to work!"

"No", the man says

Will shakes his hand trying to tell the man not too but it was too late. The guard had taken the man and tired him to the post and got out the whip. Will had been victim of the whip all the time. He took the blame for some of the younger slaves so they won't have to go through it. But this he couldn't help. The man had done it in front of a guard.

"BOY!" another guard says to Will

"Yes my Lord?" Will asks

"Take some wood up to the guest rooms now! And don't be all day about it", the guard says kicking Will

"Yes my Lord", Will says not reacting to the kick in the back

The whip was still going in the background. Will picks up a pile of wood and heads inside. He might have to help the man when he got back. Will pasted Evanlyn in the rooms she was finishing cleaning.

"New slaves", Will mummers

"The girl has gotten whipped", Evanlyn mummers

"So has the man. There was nothing I can do", Will says

"Somethings are out of your control", Evanlyn says

"I know. Be careful Evie", Will says finishing stacking the wood next to the fire

"I will. Be careful Will", Evanlyn says

"Always", Will says leaving the room and going back outside

The man had finished getting whipped and lay sobbing on the ground. Will helps him up.

"You can't stay down there. You have to work. Come with me. I will chop the wood and you stack it", Will says

"I am Travis", Travis says

"Will. Come on lets get this done before nightfall. By the way you back doesn't look too bad. Your lucky they only used that whip", Will says

"They have other whips?" Travis says

"Yes. Just keep your head down and do what your told. We are slaves and the truth is nobody is going to save us", Will says chopping more wood

Will believed that it had been a long time since he had been called a Ranger. He didn't even think of himself as a Ranger anymore he just thought of himself as a slave. Sometimes he would blame Halt or Gilan. But in the end he knew it was his fault and no blame was to lie with others. So with that Will helped instruct Travis in how to avoid punishment and what slaves do. Will didn't know that familiar faces where coming soon…

* * *

King Duncan was on his ship sailing towards Skandia. With him was Sir Rodney Battlemaster of the Redmont Fief, Baron Arald of the Redmont Fief, Sir Horace Altman, Lady Pauline senior diplomat, Crowley Meratyn of the Rangers, Gilan the Ranger, Halt O'Carrick a senior Ranger, Alyss Mainwaring, and a few other knights and officials. They didn't know the surprises waiting for them…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAPPY 23rd BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Oberjarl Ragnak waited at the docks for his guests. The delectates. He could see their ships on the horizon.

"Make sure the slaves are doing their chores", Oberjarl Ragnak says to his captain

"I will see to it at once my King. Do you want some slaves to come and tie down the ships?" the Captain asks

"Yes get a few. We need to impress our guests", Oberjarl Ragnak says

The Captain goes into the work yard.

"You, you, you and you", the Captain says pointing at Will and several others

"Yes sir?" Will asks

"Work to do. Ships need docking and horses unloaded. Get to work!" the Captain orders

"Yes sir", the slaves say

Will hurries to do the manual labour. He saw the ships coming in with a flag on them that looked familiar like from a dream. That's when he is kicked and told to get to work anchoring and getting the horses. Will goes into the ship and sees a familiar horse it was a Ranger's horse. There was three of them. He recognised two.

"Hello Abelard, Blaze", Will mummers patting them

They nuzzle him.

"I better get you both out of here. Will you follow me?" Will mummers

They looked at him. Will was trying to remember the code word for them. He then remembered Abelard's.

"Permittez moi?" Will asks the horse

Abelard nods and is willing to lead by Will.

"Blaze girl your password was Brown Eyes wasn't it?" Will asks

Blaze nodded her head and trotted to Will. Will lead them out of the hold. He was whipped for taking so long. He hands the reins to someone not looking up and goes to unload the rest of the horses with his back bleeding…

* * *

King Duncan arrives in Skandia. He looked around the crowd. He saw poorly dressed men come and tie the ship down.

"Slaves", Halt mummers

"That is King Oberjarl Ragnak", Lady Pauline says gesturing to a man that was surround by bodyguards

"King Oberjarl Ragnak", King Duncan says approaching

"King Duncan welcome to Skandia. Who is in your group?" King Ragnak asks

"This is Lady Pauline she in my senior diplomat and her husband Halt O'Carrick a Senior Ranger, Sir Rodney Battlemaster of Redmont, Baron Arold of Redmont, Sir Horce Altman, Crowley Meratyn leader of the Rangers, ranger Gilan, Alyss Mainwaring junior diplomat…", King Duncan says

Half hears a whip go off and ignores it this place didn't treat slaves well. Suddenly two pairs of reins were passed into his hands. Halt looks up and it was HIS horse and Gilan. He looks around for the person who bought them only spotting someone that looked slightly familiar but he disappeared quickly.

"Who managed to get you both?" Halt asks the softly

He knew they would tell him if they could. Someone got these horses out without being kicked and bitten.

"Blaze my girl. Who got her out?" Gilan asks

"I don't know. Some man. Didn't get a clear look at him.

"Where do we put our horses your Majesty?" Crowley asks

"They will be lead to the stables", the King Ragnak says

"Our horses are different we need to lead them ourselves", Halt says

"Let the slaves do it. Let's get out of this weather. YOU slave come here", King Ragnak says to a slave with a whip scar on his back

"Yes my King?" the man asks in a familiar voice

"Take these…What do you call them?" King Ragnak asks

"Ranger Horses", Halt says

The slave stiffens.

"Get too it! Or you know the consequences", King Ragnak says

"Yes your Majesty", the slave says looking down he grabs the reins for the three Ranger horses and leads them off

Halt, Gilan, and Crowley were amazed they followed that slave.

"If you follow me we will get you to your rooms", King Ragnak says

"Your Majesty is too kind", Lady Pauline says taking Halt's arm as they were being lead

On the way from the castle they see slaves cleaning and doing jobs around the castle and outside in the yard the conditions were bad. They pass a woman that was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor. When her bucket spills water she is kicked by a guard. She doesn't cry out in pain. Horace goes over and offers his hand. Without looking at him the woman gets back to scrubbing the floor.

"Sir Horace come along", Crowley says

He didn't notice the slave stiffen.

"Do your slaves get a break?" Alyss asks looking at the poor woman

"No they are just slaves only good for work", King Ragnak says

King Duncan thought that woman with dirty blonde hair looked familiar but it was impossible. Anyway she hadn't looked up at them.

"Now these are your rooms. Had the slaves clean them", King Ragnak says

The rooms were basic but well cleaned.

"I will leave you be to unpack. Dinner tonight will be in the dining hall. I will have a slave lead you there when it is time", King Ragnak says

"Thank you your Majesty", King Duncan says

"I hope we make a peace treaty. To settle the war in my southern lands", King Ragnak says

"We will do our best", King Duncan promises

With that King Ragnak leaves.

"Did you see the way he treats those slaves? That is not right", Horace says

"No it isn't but it is his kingdom he can do what he likes to them. None of us have to like it. But we need to ignore it. We need to deal with this war that could destroy us", Halt says

"Halt is right we need to not think about the slaves. Hopefully maybe we can get the King to treat them better", Baron Arald says

"I don't think there is a chance sir his body language told his story he thinks he is all mighty", Sir Rodney says

"I agree with Rodney assessment. Now lets unpack", Halt says

He was thinking why those slaves bothered him so much particularly the man who took his horses. What was it about that man?

Horace thought about the slave woman he tried to help. Something about her was familiar. But broken. He didn't know what it was or who she was. But he would have to leave it he had his orders. He would not get involved.

King Duncan was having the same thoughts about the slave woman we had been kicked her body was familiar. But he didn't see her eyes. There was no way he could know these slaves so he put it to the back of his mind. This peace treaty was the most important thing to do here over then stopping the Temuj army from spreading.

Oh how little he and the others knew about those two slaves…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

* * *

 **Chapter .3.**

* * *

They had unpacked and were talking about the slaves when there was a knock on their door.

"Yes?" Sir Horace asks opening the door

"The feast will begin soon. His majesty is waiting", a slave says

"Thank you for informing us. Will just get ready", King Duncan replies

"Half an hour you have to get ready then someone will be along to escort you all to the banquet hall", the slave says

"Thank you Miss?" Lady Pauline asks

"It is just Vila my Lady", Vila says leaving the room

All the Araluans dress in fine clothing. A knock on the door alerted them to the person that was going to escort them. Opening the door they see the woman from early who had been cleaning. King Duncan studies the woman and gasps when her eyes look at him. He knew those eyes. They were his wife's eyes. And the eyes of his beloved daughter. Looking at the woman. He recognized her as his daughter who he though he lost 10 years ago.

"Cassandra?" King Duncan asks shock

"No Evanlyn. Follow me my lords and ladies", Evanlyn says softly

"Casandra what are you doing here? We thought you were dead", King Duncan asks

Evanlyn doesn't answer. She just continues walking.

"Is Will alive?" Halt asks

Evanlyn looks at Halt but she didn't look him in the eye.

"Yes Will is still alive. Now this is the hall the Oberjarl is waiting my lords and ladies", Evanlyn says curtsying to all of them

"Cassandra…", King Duncan starts

"No my name is Evanlyn. Do not say anything to the Oberjarl. I must go and get food for the feast", Evanlyn says leaving

"What was that about?" Horace asks

"I have a suspicion", Halt says quietly, "I just hope I am wrong"

"Announcing King Duncan of Araluan, Lady Pauline…", the sentry goes on and they walk into the hall

The Oberjarl was waiting for them on his throne.

"Come sit and feast. We will discuss business tomorrow", King Ragnak says gesturing for them all to sit

They take his offer and sit at the head table.

"Slaves bring out the food!" King Ragnak orders

Several slaves bring platters of food. They see Cassandra putting food on the table she had been balancing three plates at one time. Before all the food was set on the table a slave smashes a plate. Halt recognised that slave it was Will his Ranger Apprentice.

"Seize him and give him his punishment 30 of the usually", King Ragnak orders

"Of course your majesty", the guards says seizing Will and dragging him outside

"My Lord it was an accident", Evanlyn says

Ragnak slaps Cassandra hard and she falls to the floor. The Araluan's where shocked. Shocked at what just happened and shocked that Cassandra didn't retaliate.

"I am sorry my king", Evanlyn says bowing to the King

"Wise of you slave. I will not punish you this time. Next time you get double do you understand?" King Ragnak asks

"Yes my Lord", Evanlyn says

"Now clean up this mess", King Ragnak orders

"Yes my King", Evanlyn says curtsying going over to the smashed plates and picking up the glass shards

"Where did you get these…slaves?" Lady Pauline asks

"They were bought for me. They were stow away on a ship. The punishment is them becoming slaves for life. They do what myself and my court what. Watch. You slave more ale!" King Ragnak orders Evanlyn

"Right away my King", Evanlyn says with a curtsy

"How do you punish the slaves?" Alyss asks

"They are whipped", the King says simply, "Some learn not to do wrong. But still a few try. We break the slaves of their spirit"

King Duncan was horrified he prayed his daughter hadn't been whipped but he looked into those eyes and had seen that Cassandra's spirit was gone. Now there was no life left in them. Halt had noticed Will's normally bright eyes dull and empty. Halt knew for the way Will acted he had been whipped. How many times Halt did not know. Hopefully he would find out tonight hopefully. All the others were outraged that the Crown Princess and Ranger were slaves. They had to find a way to help them.

After the feast everyone heads to bed but the Araluan's. They sneakily make their way to the kitchen and they find Evanlyn there washing dishes.

"Please talk to us. Please daughter", King Duncan begs

"What is there for me to say your Majesty of Araluan? You heard Will and I are slaves and always will be", Evanlyn says continuing her work

They see her hand and arm.

"What is that?" Gilan asks looking at her arm and hand

"It is the mark of a slave. All slaves have them", Evanlyn says finishing cleaning

"Is it burnt on?" Sir Rodney asks

"Yes it is", Evanlyn says, "Is there something I can do for you My Lords and Ladies"

"Please Cassandra talk to us", King Duncan begs

Evanlyn looks at the man she once called father. She doesn't looking him in the eyes but she did see the sadness.

"Evanlyn. My name is Evanlyn and you will do well to remember that my Lords and Ladies", Evanlyn says softly

"… Evanlyn …" Lady Pauline starts

"You should all go back to your rooms", Evanlyn says

"Why?" Crowley asks

"Because you shouldn't be taking to slaves unless there is something we can help you with". Evanlyn says

Evanlyn grabs some rags and a bucket of water.

"Where are you going?" King Duncan asks

"I am going to attend to Will", Evanlyn says

"We are coming with you. I NEED to see Will", Halt says

"Very well but you all mustn't be seen. It would raise too many questions", Evanlyn says leading them out of the kitchen and into the cold

"How could you not be freezing?" Alyss asks

"You get used to it", Evanlyn says

"You haven't got any more clothes?" Baron Arold asks

"No. Slaves don't deserve warmer clothing", Evanlyn says as they stop at a stable

"Why are we here?" Halt asks

"Will, will be here", Evanlyn says opening the stable doors and walking in, "Shut the doors when you are all in"

They do what Evanlyn says they then turn to Evanlyn who was kneeling down to Will. Who looked ragged. They watch as Evanlyn took off his shirt and they all gasped at what they saw in horror and in shock…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: I am having lots of surgeries in the coming weeks please be patient with me when it comes to updates. Thanks I appreciate it**

* * *

 **Author's Note 3: This is dedicated to all the victims and families of the victims of the Manchester Bombing. Say a pray for them in the review to show your support**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Halt and the others stop when Evanlyn took of Will's top. There were whip marks scatter across his back. His back was mangled. New scars on top of old scars.

"What happened?" Halt asks in horror

"Be broke a plate and paid the price. A whipping. I thought you could see that", Evanlyn says dipping bandages into the water to clean the wounds on Will's back, "Will they are here"

Will turns his head painfully. He sees his past friends. Will just wanted Evanlyn to fix his back.

"Do they whip you?" Duncan asks his daughter

"Of cause. All slaves get punished", says Erak stepping forth into the barn

"Who are you?" Crowley demands

"I am Erak I am a friend of Will and Evanlyn's I help when I can. Evanlyn here is the equipment you need", Erak says passing her a bag full of medical supplies

"Thank you", Evanlyn says

Evanlyn pulls out a needle and thread. She holds the needle over a small fire before placing the thread through.

"What are you going to do with that?" Alyss asks

"I need to sow his back, back together. Otherwise it will get infected", Evanlyn replies  
"Can't someone else do it?" Lady Pauline asks

"No. Slaves had to look after themselves. Now if you don't want to watch my Lords I suggest you go back to bed", Evanlyn replies

"No we will stay", Halt says firmly, "What can we do to help"

"We don't need your help", Evanlyn says

"Beck off and let her work. Will, will need his back sewed together so he can get back to working", Erak says

"He can't work like that", Gilan says

"They must", Erak says simply

"Will I am going to sow your back now. Ready?" Evanlyn asks

"I am do it", Will rasps

Evanlyn starts sewing the long whip marks. Will didn't even flinch. Evanlyn worked quickly many of the Araluen's had to look away. But the Rangers, Pauline, Baron Arold and King Duncan.

Evanlyn sew quickly soon all the scared where stitched up. Evanlyn whips some alcohol she got from Erak to clean his wounds she also washes the blood away.

"Rest Will. I will sew your shirt back together", Evanlyn says gently

"Love you Evie", Will mumbles falling into a painful sleep

Evanlyn washes her hands of blood and gets to sewing his shirt. She didn't look up at them. She showed all the signs of being submissive and obedient as a slave.

"Come you wouldn't get anything out of them tonight", Erak says softly

"We need to stay", Alyss says

"You will get them in trouble if your found here. Come. Will, will last the night", Erak says leading them back to their rooms

"What happened to them?" Crowley asks Erak

They were given to Ragnak as slaves. The Oberjarl got them and he is not nice to slaves. Both Evanlyn and Will have a long painful story. I won't tell you they must", Erak replies

"Tell us", King Duncan commands

"Your not my King. It is Will and Evanlyn's story. I will not betray them. They need someone to trust and for now it is me. I don't know how you will get them out of slavery. But I say it is too late", Erak says with regret in his voice

"Why?" Gilan asks

"Because you left them here years ago. They had their will smashed. Only shells remain. I wish you luck. Let me now if I can do anything to help", Erak says leaving the room

Halt couldn't believe the boy he thought as his son was laying on the ground with whip marks and other scars on his body. He felt guilty for not finding Will and of course Cassandra early. He had made a mistake that would haunt him for life.

Duncan remembered his daughters face emotionless as she sewed Will's back, back together. He had failed his daughter his only living family alive. How could he get Cassandra and of course Will out of here? How could he save them from getting hurt again?

Lady Pauline held Halt's hand in comfort. She could see the pain that plagued her husband. They had to save both Cassandra and Will be the question was would they let themselves be saved by the very people who abandoned them?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy 25th Birthday to me and Happy 51st Birthday to my Dad**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to Rosie who was like a grandmother to me who passed away from cancer. Love you Rosie may you rest in peace**

* * *

 **Chapter .5.**

* * *

 _The Next Morning…_

* * *

The next morning the Araluen's didn't get much sleep after what they saw. Cassandra sewing Will's back up. It had haunted them all night. They wanted a plan to get Will and Cassandra free. But how could them approach the Oberjarl?

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Halt got up to open it.

"Cassandra", Halt says seeing the slave princess there

"The Oberjarl would like you all to join him for breakfast", Evanlyn says

"We will be down in a minute. Can we talk to you Cass…", Halt starts

"My name is Evanlyn. I will tell the Oberjarl you will be there soon", Evanlyn replies leaving the room

"What are we going to do Halt? My daughter is a shell of her former self", King Duncan says upset his daughter had been through so much even at a young age

"Maybe we should talk to Will", Alyss suggests

"We will have to wait till after breakfast", Crowley says, "Lets go down and eat"

They make their way down and find a big breakfast prepared. They see Will waiting on the table. Halt frowned how could Will work with his back in so bad of condition.

"Now how about we go over the plans for an alliance after I take care of a few things", the Oberjarl asks

"Very well. May I ask a question about your slaves?" King Duncan asks

"What they are just slaves", the Oberjarl Ragnak replies

"How did you acquire them again?" Gilan asks

"Bought them. They stow away on a ship. Any stowaway's found will become slaves. What about those two?" Half asks pointing at Cassandra and Will

Ragnak snorted, "They were stowaways. Both of them have their uses. All male and female slaves have different duties"

"What duties?" Crowley asks

"The male slaves are normally for outdoor work and the females normally work in the kitchens or cleaning", Ragnak says

"When do they get out of being slaves?" King Duncan asks

"Never. They are only realised in death. They are mine to do with as I wish. Why all the questions about slaves?" Ragnak asks

"Can I buy two of them off you?" King Duncan asks

"No. They are mine", Ragnak replies harshly

"What about for this treaty we are here for?" King Duncan asks

"Why want them? They are damaged goods and they are thieves and misfits", Ragnak replies

That made the Araluen's mad that was saying these things about Cassandra and Will.

"We have taken a liking to them", Halt says

"I will think on it", Ragnak replies

"It will be a gift of good faith", King Duncan says

"I will think on it", Ragnak repeats, "Now we will talk about the treaty"

Halt leaves the group as they talk about the treaty. He goes searching for Will. He finds him chopping wood with other slaves.

"Will", Halt says softly

Will jerks his head up and winces.

"What my Lord?" Will asks  
"Halt. Call me as you will. Your my apprentice. Your still a ranger", Halt says

"Not anymore. I have been a slave for ten years and this is all I know now", Will says going back to work

"You shouldn't be working with your back", Halt says

"Slaves have to push on through the pain", Will replies not looking at Halt

"Will I will do my best to get you out of here", Halt says strongly

"You will never get me or Evie out off here. Just go home and be happy", Will replies

"Will do you trust me?" Halt asks

"How can I trust someone who never came for me in the first year of my slavery. I don't trust anyone but my Evanlyn", Will replies

Will's reply broke Halt's heart. He had truly failed Will. He would never forgive himself.

"I promise Will", Halt says

"You didn't keep your last promise. Why should I believe you now?" Will says turning away

"I promise Will I am not leaving here till you and Evanlyn are will us. None of us are leaving till that happens", Halt says

"Sure. Anything else I can help you will my Lord?" Will asks

"I will get you out of here Will. Even if it costs me my life", Halt says

Will just walks away having enough of empty promises. Halt watches Will walk away sadly. How was he going to get Will to trust him? How was he going to get Will out of this hell hole? Will he be able to get Will free from slavery?...

* * *

Evanlyn was cleaning rooms when Duncan found her. He had been searching for her since they finished talking about the treaty for today.

"Cassie", Duncan says

"Evanlyn my lord", Evanlyn replies

"I am sorry I never came after you", Duncan says, "I thought you were dead"

"I might of well be", Evanlyn says still scrubbing the floor

"Why?" Duncan asks

"I am a slave. And I will die a slave. Go home King of Araluan. Forget you even came here", Evanlyn says

"I am not leaving here without you", Duncan says

"You must. For Will and myself will never leave here has long as Oberjarl Ragnak lives", Evanlyn replies

"Will you answer a question truthfully if I ask it?" Duncan asks

"Of course. Slaves must answer questions truthfully", Evanlyn replies

"Will you come with me when I get you realised from slavery?" Duncan asks

"The point is moot because I will never be free and never will my love Will be. So go back and live your life. For I don't belong in it anymore", Evanlyn replies

"I will get you out of here. This I promise you", Duncan says

"That is a promise you can not keep. I am needed in the kitchens now", Evanlyn says grabbing her bucket and leaving

How was he going to free his daughter? How can he bring his Cassie back home? How can he get Cassandra and the man she loves out of this hell hole?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
